What is Expected of Me
by SakuraKick
Summary: A Sequal Series to ADdude's Stories What to expect, unexpected and expecting Blackstar's daughter Yuuki Star is sixteen and is about to start school at the DWMA but who is her meister?
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge?

**HELLO I AM SAKURA KICK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO GO EASY ON ME THIS IS A SEQUAL SERIES TO MY FELLOW WRITER ADdude's FANFICTION WHAT TO EXPECT, EXPECTING AND WHEN EXPECTING THEY ARE ALL REALLY GOOD SO PLEASE READ THEM I WILL POST THE LINK NEXT CHAPTER SO HERE IS CHAPTER 1 **

**ENJOY**

Yuuki sat at her desk tapping her light blue star pen on the desk. She sighed I hate studying it's so boring she thought to herself as she stood up. Tsubaki was sitting on the couch reading her favourite book, I slowly walked up to the door I gotta be quiet or she'll hear me I thought. I quickly opened the door and snuck out closing the door behind me.

"YES!" I shouted as I fist pumped the air I started to run down to the basketball court to find Blackstar, Soul and SJ playing basketball. I ran up to them.

"Hey Guys can I play?" I asked sweetly Blackstar just looked at me puzzled

"I though your Mama wanted to you study?" he said.

I pouted "Well I can only stand so much before my brain catches on fire, and if ya really wanna know I snuck out while Mama was reading" I said matter-o-factly

SJ just smiled and threw me the ball I smirked a bit before running up to the hoop and jumping I got the ball in and fist pumped the air again.

Soul just sighed "Blackstar I've got no problem with her playing but is Tsubaki gonna skin us alive?" Soul asked Blackstar in a deflated tone

"She won't skin us alive but she may make you study all day tomorrow are you sure you wanna do that?" Blackstar asked me.

I walked up and hugged him "I think I can study tomorrow if it means I get to play with Daddy" I said sweetly. Before walking up to SJ to try and get the ball. Blackstar just smiled and joined the game.

After a couple of hours of playing Basketball we went to Aunty Maka's house…

"Hello Aunty Maka!" I said as I ran up to give her a hug.

"Hello Yuuki! What're you doing here Tsubaki said you were studying today" she said sternly

"I kinda snuck away…to...play basketball with daddy

"I thought so…!" a familiar voice said from behind me

I turned around to find Mama standing there with a stern look on her face after a couple of seconds she smiled and started laughing "Your just like your father she said, maybe next time you sneak out you shouldn't shout Yes as soon as you get out the door!" she said inbetween laugh's

I frowned "I'm Sorry…" I said quietly to mama

"It's okay I knew where you were going!" Tsubaki replied as if not to make me sad

"Was I really that obvious…" I said with my head down facing my shoes

"…oh honey… you're a good ninja you just need some practice when your dad was your age he couldn't even make it out the door without being caught..!" she said trying to cheer me up

"Hey that's not true!" Blackstar argued even though it was I knew it was, because Maka told me lots of stories about my mother and father's adventures when I was little. She also told me stories about Uncle Soul, Uncle Kidd, Aunty Patty and Aunty Liz as well as herself.

I had a single tear fall from my eye which SJ notice "Hey!" he shouted as he ran up and hugged me everyone watched us he pulled away "don't cry, crying is a sigh of weakness, you told us that remember… so if you cry that means you're a liar because… you have no weakness" he smiled and wiped my tears away with his hand I looked up "You know what, your right I can't cry, because that means I'm giving up on my dream's" I smiled and hugged him before turning to see my m other smiling and my father scratching his head I punched him in the face and next thing I know he's lying on the floor with his hair bleeding (which I don't think is even possible…) I smiled

"What….. Was that ….. For…" Blackstar managed to say I just smiled

"That was because I know what you thinking and I don't like your dirty thought's so get rid, of em!" I said as if I was gonna punch him even more I turned around to se Kokoro enter the room she just giggled and came to give me a hug my messy blue hair was all in my face I turned to help my dad up off the ground since it seemed my mother was too busy talking to Aunty Maka and Soul was busy telling SJ that it's only a week before our first day at the DWMA I'm so excited I thought as I followed Koko to her room.

"So you know how we've got our first day at DWMA next week?" she asked me

"Yeah I know..." I replied a bit cautious of where this was going

"Well, we all have to get a meister or a weapon that matches our soul wave length right?.." she asked

"Yeah..." know I was really freaking out on where this was heading

"Well you know how Maka was with soul, Kidd was with Liz and patty and Tsubaki was with Blackstar..?" she spoke trailing off

"You're not saying…!" I asked Kokoro just nodded and I stood up and walked to her bedside mirror I picked up a hairbrush and started brushing my hair then I tied in into two braids one on each side then I used her blush and eye shadow I put some hairspray in and stood up I turned around and looked at her she slowly smiled

"YOU-LOOK-AMAZING!" she screamed I had to cover my ears she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living room where everybody was sitting around and talking only SJ realized I was there he grinned showing his sharp toothy grin which kinda made my smile too.

When I wasn't paying attention Kokoro shouted to everyone "LOOK-AT-YUUKI-SHE-IS-SO –DAMN-PRETTY-LIKE-THIS!" that got everybody's attention on me and I started to feel kinda self-conscious

Soul and Blackstar had a nosebleed at the sight of me and the girls smiled, I took my hair out and wiped the makeup off my face "I like the real me better than any fake" I said calmly before returning to Kokoro's bedroom

Truthfully I wanted to go home I the almighty Yuuki Star am tired and I feel sick I dunno why. I put make up on and I looked really pretty then suddenly I got in a bad mood and now I feel really sick. I can't stay here any longer I went back into the living room and asked mama if we could go home yet she shook her head and said no so I went to dad. He just said it's up to Tsubaki which wasn't much help.

I felt ill and I wanna go home I told Kokoro who told Tsubaki I was sick who then said we can go home now. When we got home I rushed to the bathroom to shower before I was asked any questions. Because I knew I really couldn't answer any of them I mean I just randomly got upset and now I feel sick like jeez what am I supposed to say. I got out of the shower I skipped dinner which was a pain cause I was really hungry too, I then turned my lights off so all you could see was the faint glow of stars on my ceiling, I put them there when I was younger and I thought they were pretty so I kept them there.

I cuddled up under the blanket and tried to go to sleep which is really hard at 7:34 pm when I'm used to 11:39 pm I rolled over and closed my eyes when I heard my mother enter my room.

"Hey Yuuki, I wanna talk to you…and I know you're not really asleep…so when you feel up to it please come into the living room… we'll heat your meal up for you, it's your favourite, Sashimi and rice…don't worry we aren't going to talk about anything that happened today.. It's about the DWMA..." Tsubaki said with a warm loving voice as she got up and left.

I sat up in bed and thought for a minute "should I go…" I sighed and got up I walked to the living room door and peered in Mama was curled up on the couch reading and papa was sitting cross-legged in the floor watching some strange movie when the commercial break came on he would turn to Tsubaki and say something then they started talking and it came back on I was just about to walk out when I realised I was in my underwear I quickly went back to my room and slipped a blue night dress on it matched my hair so it was pretty then I put a cream knitted cardigan on and entered the living room.

I went to the fridge and found my meal I put it into the microwave while I was waiting I sat down next to my papa so I could see mama's face clearly she told me the basic rules of school and she had to point out that I was going to be the youngest in the whole school which kinda upset me but I didn't mind what really got on my nerves was the fact that Kokoro reckons that whoever my meister is, is gonna be my future husband remembering that just got me in a bad mood again I stood up with a look of anger on my face.

Then my facial expression changed to one of sadness and I started crying I hugged papa and buried my face in his chest while they both asked what was wrong I just stood off and ran into my room locking the door behind me i went to bed remembering that I forgot my meal I was really hungry…

A couple of hours later when I was sure my parents were asleep I snuck into the kitchen and heated up my meal while I was waiting I sat down on the lounge not realising I'd just sat on top of my dad's head I quickly stood up hoping I didn't wake him up but I was too late he was already starting to rub his eyes as he sat up and yawned

"Is it morning?" he asked drowsily while looking around he started to get the idea of what was going on he stood up and went to the fridge he returned with two can's of drink he sat down on the couch.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure, why not" I replied a bit happier than when I woke him up

We ended up watching some super creepy horror movie I screamed a couple of times but thank goodness it didn't wake up mama or we'd be in super trouble

After about two movies I got a text from SJ saying him and his dad couldn't get to sleep and he saw I was online so I obviously was in the same situation in the end Dad invited him and Soul over we laughed really loud at some of the movies after a while we took a break and ate some chips I found it strange that I was sitting on a couch in underwear with three guy's soul just said him and papa were married and SJ said he's seen me in a bikini heaps of time so this isn't really different he had a point so I decided not to worry about putting some proper clothes on halfway through lord of the rings I fell asleep on the lounge the guy's fell asleep not long after me when I woke up Soul and SJ were gone mum was eating breakfast and I was sleeping on my papa's lap while he was watching a movie Soul lent him.

I slowly lifted my head, sat up and yawned…


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare

**OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2 ENTER BRAM AND RAVEN YAY!**

**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE MOST WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD (you should know who you are)**

**AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY I SHOULD CHECK MY MESSAGES MORE OFTEN!**

Chapter 2

Truth or Dare

I rubbed my eyes and turned my head only to see my dad I kissed him on the forehead before getting up to go eat breakfast.

"Morning Darling" My mother greeted me as she gave me a plate of buttered toast and some left over rice from last night's dinner. I lazily flopped down into my chair and started eating my breakfast. When I was finished with Breakfast I had my shower washed my hair and got dry I put my favourite short black skirt on with a matching black crop top so you could clearly see the Star tattoo on my stomach then I put some thigh high socks on they were kind of like black lace in a diamond pattern I slipped on my matching gloves and went to wash my face while I was entering the living room I heard mama reading out her text message to my papa so it would seem we were going to Uncle Kidd's Mansion today I plopped down into the seat next to my dad as soon as my butt hit the cushion my mobile started to ring it was one of my favourite song's I hummed along to the tune as I opened my phone it was a text message from Bram he had sent me a picture of his dad's breakfast attached to the file was a message from Bram:

My Dad's Symmetrical Breakfast ;)

Hey r u coming 2 my place today?

I'll show you my father's symmetry song that he taught me as a child you won't able to breathe because you're laughing 2 hard

Bram O_O

I quickly replied to his text:

Sure I'm coming I can't miss the Symmetry song, do you know who els is coming?

Yuuki * Star

Within a couple of seconds he replied:

Pretty much just the gang we're having Ramen 4 lunch nobody can miss Raman anyway see you there

Bram _

I answered quickly:

Sure see ya there

Yuuki * Star

I closed my phone, went to the bathroom and then we started to walk to kids mansion

When we arrived I saw SJ asleep on the lounge he practically read my mind next thing I know I'm fast asleep on the couch when I woke up I was on my father's shoulder I turned my head a bit to look around blinked a few times and fell asleep again my mother woke me up for lunch I sat at the table and started to eat my Ramen when I realised everyone was staring at me I rubbed my eyes and wiped my face then I realised they weren't staring at me but at my top it had slipped down too far and everyone was looking at my bra it was mostly black with light blue lace I went completely red and fixed up my top everyone except SJ, Soul and Blackstar laughed even my mother giggled a little bit when Maka asked how Soul and SJ could keep a straight face and not have a nosebleed Soul simply said I was in my underwear last night everybody was confused by the time Soul had finished telling the story Blackstar started to talk about the movie he watched earlier today. Bram entered the room in a normal faded red tee-shirt and black skinny jean's his father had a break down at the fact that the buttons were undone making it unsymmetrical he just looked at me and sighed.

"Hey dad?" Bram said quietly

"Yes" Kidd replied

"You know that top raven is wearing now?" he pointed to raven who was sitting on the lounge quietly playing video games

"Yes" his father replied

"One breast hang's out more than the other why don't you go and fix that" Bram said with a smirk

Me, SJ, Kokoro and Bram made a run for his room while his father all I could hear was Raven complaining by saying stuffy like Hey don't touch me there, why don't you go and pick on someone els and Gah get you hand away from there!

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her pleas for help.

"Hey Bram, I thought your dad got over symmetry a bit when your mother and him got married?" I asked curious

"Yeah he did he just does that to annoy us, but it's pretty funny because Raven hate's symmetry" he answered my question after about five minutes of sitting at his desk staring at the fish in his tank someone put their hand on my shoulder making me jump a bit I turned to see Kokoro smiling evilly at me…

"Hey Guy's let's play truth or dare!" Kokoro shouted everybody agreed so we sat down and started playing.

First was SJ's turn "Bram Truth or Dare?" SJ asked innocently

"Dare!" Bram chose

"Okay I Dare You To take your clothes off and do a symmetrical dance in your underwear!" SJ's innocent quickly smile turned to a mischievous grin.

Bram slowly stoop up stripped himself of his top and shorts and did some really retarded dance in his boxer's we all laughed so hard I was red because I couldn't breathe.

Next it was Bram's turn "Kokoro? Truth or Dare?!" he said rather loudly she chose rather quickly "TRUTH!" she shouted nearly as loud as my dad's screams when he gets caught watching my mother take a bath.

"What is the biggest Secret your mother has told you?!" Kokoro blushed and leaned in so only we could hear her we all went red and cringed at the thought Bram looked at his hands "I actually played that piano once…!" we all sweat dropped at the idea

Next was Kokoro's turn she turned to me and grinned evily I knew that I was gonna have to do something I really wouldn't like because I… was next…

**B.T.W - **

**KOKORO'S MOTHER'S SECRET WAS THAT HER AND SOUL HAD SEX ON HE SCHOOL PIANO**!


	3. Chapter 3 - Crybaby

_**BLACKSTAR**_

_**Hello Once again i am the all marvelous blackstar bow down before me for i shall one da-!**_

_**MAKA**_

_**MAKKKKKKKA CHOP!**_

_**TSUBAKI**_

_**Oh blackstar don't make me punish you**_

_**ME**_

_**HEY BLACKSTAR WHY"RE YOU BLEEDIN- Oh MAKA!**___

Chapter 3 – Crybaby

"So Yuuki? You remember back when you were 6 how you were in hospitable for a little while? You never did tell us why that was want to share?" Kokoro asked

I froze in shock knowing perfectly well what she was talking about I hated that year I tried so hard to forget it I hated that school, I hated that boy, I hated his whole damned family without realising it a tear had ran down my cheek

10 Years Ago

"Hey Yuuki you wanna play with me?" asked the little brown haired boy

"Sure Kanji!" I ran up and grabbed the little boys hand he walked me as far away from the teacher's as he could and slammed me into the wall

"What are you doing Kanji? What sort of game is this?" I asked smiling

The young boy smirked "Why this is my favourite game…" the young boy said as he punched me in the stomach.

"You're family are all murderer's they're evil people and so are you, your mother killed her own brother, and you father's family were famous for being mad men who killed people for the fun of it you're just like them you hate everyone around you, you think you know love then your stupid NOBODY LOVES YOU AND NOBODY EVER WILL!" he shouted as he kicked me into the ground I cried and tried my best to stand up…

This went on for weeks and I told my parents nothing back then I thought it was all true I knew nobody loved me and nobody ever would on the third week of being abused I finally lost it…

"YOU DAMNED BRAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed at the young boy before turning my hand into a knife and slashing him until the teacher's heard they came rushing in and they pulled my back…

Later in the afternoon I was sitting on my daddy's lap as he and mama talked to the teacher about the incident earlier today.

When I got home my Mother went off at me and made me go to Kanji's house to apologise to him and his parents of course nobody had told them what he did to me I did as told and went to apologise but his mother was crazy she picked up a knife and tried to cut of my arm she failed but still managed to slice my arm pretty bad I was in hospital for a week when in got home I decided to tell papa everything that boy said to me…

"Mommy that boy said that... my family are all murder's my mother killed her own brother and my father is a descendent of a bunch of mad men who kill people he said no one ever loved me and no one ever will!" I said as I started to cry I ran up to daddy and hugged his leg "and he hit me!" I pulled my dress of leaving me standing in underwear and a singlet with bruises and cuts all over my legs and arms I pulled my top up revealing a massive bruise on my stomach my mother gasped and hugged me.

"Honey why didn't you tell us!" she explained

"Cause he's right nobody loves me..!" I said as I sobbed

**Back Where We Are Now in Bram's Room Playing Truth or Dare**

I started crying and ran out of the room after about two minutes of crying Uncle Kidd and Aunty Liz were next to me.

"What's wrong sweetie!" Aunty Liz asked I stood up and hugged them both tight

A little while later I was sitting in my mother's lap hugging her tightly as they all spoke about the good old days when it came to how stupid Blackstar and soul used to be before they became parents I put my head up

"Hey when Uncle Kidd first came to the DWMA didn't Uncle Soul and Papa try to fight him but in the end you kind of all lost?" I asked out of pure curiosity

"Yeah they did why do you ask?" Maka said kindly

"Well if they fought today I was wondering, who would win?" I asked sounding a little bit happier than earlier

"That's a good question" Soul said "Why don't we find out?"

"Yeah" Blackstar and Kidd both said in sync

Halfway through their epic battle Bram walked out followed by Koko and SJ I frowned when Bram walked towards me he whispered in my ear

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier they didn't know the story I was friends with Kanji until I found out what he did I told them the story they understand now…" he quietly whispered in my ear I smiled a bit so did mama since she had obviously heard him

"YES I AM WINNER!" Kidd shouted I looked over at him and smirked walking towards him I stopped right in front of him "I the almighty Yuuki Star challenges you to a fight!" I spoke purposely loud so that everybody could hear me I heard a couple of gasps from Liz and Tsubaki

"Sure but you haven't got a meister yet" he said with a smirk I looked at Bram who winked signalling to go on

"Oh Yes I Have!" I turned into a sword and next thing they know Bram was holding me as he stood facing his father

"We challenge you to a dual Reaper to Reaper" he smirked

Everyone except Blackstar gasped

**(A/N – Blackstar and Soul had managed to pick themselves up and sit back down)**

"That's because I'm going to surpass god one day!" I shouted so people could hear me while in weapon form.

___**Read and Review**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Swimming

_**I Dont wanna bore you with my presence for too long so just read...**_

Chapter 4 –Swimming

We clashed many times the rules were first one to fall is loser in the end uncle Kidd was lying on the ground with my blade only centimetres from his neck.

Bram Grinned and I turned into human form and smiled

"WE JUST BEAT DEATH THE KIDD!" I and Bram yelled out in sync

I turned to give him a high five but instead ended up getting a kiss on the forehead I went bright red, my nose started bleeding and I collapsed when I woke up I was once again on my dad's shoulder I jumped down and fixed my top up before heading into the lounge room where Bram, Raven, SJ and Kokoro sat playing Street Fighters I sat down inbetween Bram and SJ.

"Hey Guys can I play too?" I asked

Raven handed me a controller and I started versing her K.O the game yelled it counted to three then announced that Player 2 had won **(A/N Yuuki Is Player 2)** me and Raven high fived and talked a little while Bram versed SJ.

"Oh Yuuki you're staying here a couple night's Me, you and Bram are going to sleep in the Guest room you get first choice of what bed you want, and Dad promised not to go on about symmetry at breakfast" Raven said kindly. I smiled as she told me all about what she had planned for us all "Oh and you're going home for an hour to pack with your mother then you can come back and stay for two whole night's! I just can't wait!

We shared a friendly hug then my mother tapper me on the back on my head signalling for me to come over to where she was "We're going home to pack now" she said quietly and me and her slowly started walking home.

"So you've pretty much decided who your meister is going to be already?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah I guess I mean our soul wave lengths match which is pretty hard to find I think so I have no option plus I've been friends with him since we we're little out of Raven, Kokoro and SJ he's my closest friend so it's probably for the best that we're paired" I said smiling

"Hmm, you know when I first met your papa he was standing on top of the building shouting to everyone about how godly he was it was funny he seemed nice so I clapped for an encore but all the other students just stared at him he jumped down and started talking to me so in the end I became his weapon we we're a great team together we even defeated the great Kishin together after a while we got married and had you, Blackstar loved you he never let you go anywhere alone he promised to protect me and you forever and I reckon together we did a great job raising you" Tsubaki smiled at me we talked for a long time about Blackstar, about the DWMA and about me and my friend's

After walking for about 20 minutes we finally arrived back at Uncle Kidd's Mansion

Soul, Maka, Kokoro and SJ were leaving I said goodbye hugged Koko and SJ even though it turned out he kissed my instead then him and Bram shared an evil, jealous and cold glance then the Evan's Family left.

After an hour of fighting against my father I was feeling very sore and decided to sit down I don't know how I could beat Kidd but not my own Father I mean yeah I had Bram as my meister when I went up against Kidd and I was only using basic combat skill's against my dad maybe that was why?.

"Blackstar we're leaving now!" My mother called out to us.

I sighed and hugged my dad it was meant to be a short goodbye hug but instead it turned out to be a goodbye daddy come back soon hug which lasted over two minutes then I kissed him on the cheek and went to do the same to my mother only she hugged me for what felt like years and refused to let me go after they left we went to the guest room it had three double bed's a bathroom and a massive flat screen TV I chose the bed in the middle so I could get the best view of the TV.

After resting on the bed for a while I lifted my head up and looked around Bram was flicking through the TV channels and Raven was playing some weird looking video game on her PSP it was this fluffy grey thing with massive eyes and strange fish like lips making purring sounds as she tapped it to run faster I sat up and thought about what we could do I ended up tied between two thing's shopping or swimming I think swimming might be better because Raven said she was taking me shopping tomorrow and Bram was coming with us like it or not…

"Hey Guys? You wanna go swimming?" I asked sweetly smiling at the two of them hoping one of them at least would say yes after about 13 seconds of complete silence they both said in sync "Sure!"

I smiled and went to get my swimmers out of my bag I pulled out a two piece bikini and went into the bathroom to change I looked myself in the mirror and turned around in a circle I was wearing a Black bikini top with a yellow star on the right side of the top it looked super cute on me it had matching bottom's that were completely black I tied my hair up into a bun it was pretty messy but it still looked nice.

I walked out into the bedroom showing off my perfectly shaped body I was pretty busty but incredibly thin like my mother but still strong like my father I was also blessed with the brains of my mother and carefree attitude of my father I guess I really am their daughter Bram's nose started bleeding as he stared at my perfect thighs boy would I love to know what he was thinking now he's seen me in a swimsuit heap's before I wonder what made this time so different?

I guess I had been working out but not that mush maybe I was a little more tan than usual? Wait I got it very other time I cover but with a rash shirt and bored short's but this time I'm all skin with a little bit of cover I feel happy that he thinks I'm hot, sure, but his nose bleed is gushing everywhere I sweat dropped and went to sit back down on the bed.

After Raven had put her bathing suit on and Bram had changed we got our towels and flip flop's and ran out to Kidd's swimming pool, they had put it in about 12 years ago so the kids could learn to swim.

I slipped out of my shoes through my towel to the side and jumped in I screamed as soon as I hit the water not realising how cold the water was following me into the water was Bram and Raven they had the same reaction's not realising the water got so cold in hot weather.

_**READ AND REVIEW . !**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Yogurtland

Anyway sorry i made you wait so long writers block i guess, i really am sorry will u forgive me i have an apology gift, here i am gonna announce the realease of my new Fairy Tail and Vocaloid fanfiction!

Chapter 5 Hey where are we going anyway?Yogurtlands I always filled the container with frost vanilla flavoured yogurt then I top it with picnic, cheesecake, cookie dough, malteaserYummy I love Yogurtland!So we gonna go choose now that we gotta table?Yeahtake as much as you want my treat I** Bram added **

**Raven shouted at Bram hopefully **

**Bram said although it was simply the only answer there was **

**I giggled as they fought on and on about favouritism and what being a twin means I probably heard a few things best left unsaid I simply cleared my throat to get their attention and pointed twice to my cup and twice to the yogurt stand they instantly stopped fighting over money and yogurt and things that have no relation whatsoever to the topic and followed me to the bar I smiled knowing I had full control over the two of them once we had all picked out our Frozen Yogurt or what Bram and Liz say Frogurt we sat back down at our table. **

**!**You like it?I** he replied to my furious head nodding **

**Once we had finished we decided to visit JB-HI-FI to see what new anime they had in I ended up buying the complete collection of Ghost Hunt, Sword Art Online, Black Butler (kuroshitsuji) and K-ON! Since they were some of my favourite anime I spent about $312 but Bram payed and he also has to pay for my items to buy groceries for tea Bram and Raven stayed in the car I wanted to go in so it was just me, Aunty Liz and Uncle Kidd in the shops. **

**t that necklace stunning I wonder how much it Liz Exclaimed **

**I guessed and Liz just laughed **

**re probably right, in fact I think they printed an extra 2 zero Liz laughed**


End file.
